


Aftermath

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: The Diva And Her Bodyguard [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, F/M, Frottage, Praise Kink, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: After they get back to the hotel, it's Paz's turn to come
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Character(s), Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Diva And Her Bodyguard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673845
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	Aftermath

Food arrives at the suite shortly after they arrive. Loya dumps the all-concealing robes she wore outside and swans around in the big loose dress she'd thrown on after her shower in the dressing room, her hair in a loose, messy braid.

She loads a plate for herself, too hungry for the politeness of waiting for the men to take off their armour and join her. They might not, anyway.

"Sorry, couldn't wait," she says when Fyor comes out of his room, in his under armour but with his helmet on. She'd expected that; it's a big deal that Paz sometimes takes his helmet off with her. She doesn't want either of them to think that she expects it. "Grab what you want, eat where you like."

"Thank you."

He stands there, hesitant, and she looks up at him.

"What do you, uh," he pulls something from his pocket. "Want done with this?"

The cut remains of her panties. She'd looked around for them on the last sweep before they left the dressing room—she did not need to give the media that kind of story—but when she couldn't find them, had assumed Paz had picked them up for later safe disposal.

She can't hide her hot blush at that reminder of earlier.

"The fireplace will take care of them."

He moves oddly reluctant in the direction of where that was, and she makes a guess.

"Unless you'd like to keep them. As a... souvenir."

He stills, fingers balling the scrap of fabric in his hand, and tucks it back into his pocket.

"...yes. That would—thank you."

She focuses on her food, not wanting to make him feel awkward. After a moment he comes over to fix himself a plate and takes it into his room.

Paz comes out of his own room moments later, clad in his base layers but also wearing his helmet. She supposes he might not take off his helmet with his tribesmate? It seems intrusive to ask.

"Heard that, huh?" she asks, with a glance to Fyor's door.

Paz chuckles. "Nobody's getting any at the covert right now, so I'm sure he'll.. _treasure_ that."

The thought of that, Fyor back home, whatever that looked like, stroking himself with the ruined scrap of her panties, makes her squeeze her thighs together a little. Wow. She idly wonders if Paz has anything like that. She wants him to.

He comes over to make himself a plate, passing behind her with a lightly trailed finger along the line of her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mm. Relaxed. Hungry. Tired."

"Sore?"

"Kind of still glowing and stingy from the spanking."

" _Poor_ Diva."

"So compassionate," she smirks. "How are _you_ feeling?"

He stills for a moment, and she can't see his face, but she's pretty sure she's taken him by surprise. He isn't used to being asked that, which is why she makes a point to do it occasionally.

"Interested," he finally comes out with, helmet cocking slightly.

"Yeah?" she smiles. "Could I interest you in a bath later?"

Their rooms each have a large round tub. She wonders if Fyor is intending to enjoy his.

"You could," Paz nods. He crosses behind her again and bends down to speak close by her ear.

"Want to have you to myself tonight."

She's momentarily speechless, a full-body shiver taking hold. He chuckles low and soft.

"We'll see about tomorrow…"

He's already in his room with his plate before she can scrape her brain back together.

A post-dinner lounge turns into a post dinner nap, just shucking her dress and crawling under the covers. The next thing she knows it's dark outside and the cover is peeled back. The bed shifts, mattress dipping with Paz's weight. She's stretched out on her belly, and she makes an enquiring noise as she feels him settle astride her thighs. He's in his workout clothes, scent the warm musk of post-exercise that settles in her nose hot and heady.

"No, stay, this is perfect," he says in a low tone. She can hear he's not wearing his helmet now. "Look at you."

His large hands frame her ass, kneading and spreading her cheeks, admiring his handiwork. She shivers; the skin is still incredibly sensitive.

"Still sore?" She would say he sounds a lot more satisfied than he sounds sorry.

"Mmm-hm."

He gets up and disappears into the bathroom, and she hazes out for a little bit.

When he gets back on top of her his hands are slippery with bacta lotion, and she moans when he smoothes them over her sensitive asscheeks.

"Gonna make it all better," he murmurs, more to himself than to her. He spreads the lotion and then spends a wonderfully endless stretch of time kneading and rubbing with all the considerable focus he brings to everything he does. Loya might feel vaguely guilty about being so passive, about not doing anything for him in return, except she's learned that this is at least as much about how much he enjoys touching her as it is about making her feel good.

Besides, she's becoming increasingly aware that he's now naked, so he might have things in mind aside from a nice massage.

And the massage is _very_ nice, kneading her cheeks, digging into the muscles, teasing his thumbs to the sensitive skin of her cleft. She's becoming increasingly aware of her arousal, of wanting to push into his touch.

The single minded attention always makes her flush. Occasionally he'll slide up her spine with his strong hands, putting his weight behind it and squeezing a moan out of her as he leans forward. She can feel his erection brush the valley of her slicked-up ass, and her breathing speeds up. His words and touches there earlier have lit a fire in her that isn't yet put out.

He leans on his forearms when he's all the way stretched out over her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She moans at the press of his dick between her cheeks. Her legs spread on their own account.

"You want that?" he asks with a little hip roll. "Want me to fuck you like this, all spread out and half asleep? Just lie there and take it?"

"Mmmfhh… if you don't mind me being lazy…" she murmurs.

"Fuck no. It is really… _fucking_.. hot…" he says, nose buried in her hair, "that after that gig… and that spanking… you still spread your thighs for my cock like this… still want me inside you."

"Mmm.. please…"

He sits up. Raises her hips a little and shoves a pillow under her. His knees settle between her legs, keeping them apart, and that always makes her shiver. Her pussy pulses.

He takes himself in hand and the slick sounds of him stroking himself put a rush low in her stomach. He rubs the head of his cock against her pussy, through the wetness that's been gathering, and she groans low when he slowly pushes in.

He goes glacially slow, panting softly with the effort, and she flails a limp hand back at him, wanting him closer. He leans forward and they both moan as that pushes him deeper, until his hips are pressed up against her asscheeks and she feels so full it's like her lungs don't want to hold any air.

He slides his hands under her torso, his weight on his forearms and his hands hooked up around her shoulders. Holding her in place for the slow, deep grinding rhythm he starts. His chest is against her back, blazing hot and heavy, and she feels like she's drowning in him in the best possible way.

"Fuck, you were so hot earlier," he murmurs into her hair. "Pulsing on my fingers with Fyor's cock in your mouth."

"Mmm… loved that…" she breathes.

"Want to do more with both of us?"

"Mmmm, if you…? Yeah…"

" _Good_ ," his voice drops into some low, pleased register that plucks at a tight string inside of her. "Because I want to see you suck his cock while I fuck you."

"Mmmmfhhh."

"Get him to sit right here with you between his legs," Paz pats the bed just in front of her. "Get your knees under you… every time I thrust… your mouth gets pushed onto his cock…"

She shivers at the thought. Gods that sounds exciting.

"Maybe I'll play with your ass while I fuck you," he says, and she can hear the rough edge to his voice. "Rub my thumb against it… tease you until you're moaning for it…"

She's already moaning at the thought. She's played with small toys, plugs, but the thought of—

"Do you think you will?"

She squeezes shut her eyes and nods tightly.

He makes a low, rumbly sound of pleasure that shoves her unexpectedly in the direction of an orgasm. That doesn't usually happen without touching her clit, and she's in that languid mood where everything feels good and feeling his climax would be perfectly satisfying in itself.

"...make you moan on his cock when my thumb sinks in…"

She makes some kind of high pitched noise on his next slow thrust, his cock rubbing against a spot that makes the soles of her feet burn. He must notice, because he stays right there with his chest against her back and grinds against that spot, stroking her hair from her face.

"You gonna come just from the thought of that?" he murmurs against her temple. "Once you're taking my fingers… I'm gonna lift you onto Fyor's cock… and see if you can take mine from the back at the same time…"

She's gasping now, mind spinning with the pressure on her, in her, with how the low gruff cadence of his voice plucks at her senses.

"That might take a while, but I'm sure," he chuckles, low and a little mean, "that the both of you won't mind sitting perfectly still until we get there."

" _Fuck_ ," she breathes, because that, that is—the idea of being speared on Fyor's cock, face to visor with him, and both having to _wait_ , to sit _still_ , while Paz is behind her and—

"Yeah," he says with a hitch in his breath as he grinds into her with little hip rolls, "that sounds good, huh?"

The pleasure that's been pushing her along suddenly tips her over an edge, and she gulps for air, clawing at his forearms. Her pussy pulses around him. Her body wants to move uncontrollably, but there's nowhere to go, and that just adds to the intensity of it, how contained she feels, how close he is with his breath over her ear. He hums, pleased, as she comes down. Time stretches out hazily for a bit.

Finally he lifts his hips enough to pull out of her. She moans in protest; she knows he hasn't come yet.

"Shh, I gotta just—"

He nestles his cock between her lotioned up asscheeks and rolls his hips experimentally, slicking through the cleft of her ass. Makes a low, pleased noise and leans back down over her.

"LIke this… don't have to—hold back." He speeds up, faster and rougher than she would have enjoyed taking. "Fucking—hells—"

Loya is feeling hazy and spaced out, and there's something so filthy about feeling him just— _use_ her body like this, feeling him grind his cock between the sore, sensitive cheeks he beat earlier and chase his orgasm.

She feels him heave a deep breath, and then the pulsing warmth of his seed spurting between them, on her lower back and between her cheeks.

Paz curses low in Mando'a and pushes upright, and kneads her ass cheeks as he keeps lightly thrusting against her, the last pulses of cum making everything that much slicker.

"Gods, fuck, look at you—" he groans softly. "Your red cheeks… What a mess you let me make of you…"

He stays there for a while, admiring his handiwork, and Loya kind of hazes out, perfectly comfortable and tired enough to slip right off like this. She makes an inquiring noise when he lifts off of her and lightly tugs her braid.

"Oh no, ma'am, you're not going to sleep like this," he chuckles, "You'll murder me in the morning if I let you sleep like this."

She makes a disgruntled sound, but he picks her up, and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist.

His still half-hard cock brushes against her, and she moans.

"Do you want—just to feel it," he says.

"Mmm, yes."

He guides himself back into her and she can't help but moan softly. When he's pressed deep inside her, he walks into the bathroom like that, carries her straight under the hot spray.

Loya feels such a swell of affection at the careful way he puts her braid forward over her shoulder and washes away the mess on her back, big hands so gentle now. Once they're both rinsed off he gets into the bath with her, stretching out on the underwater lounger with her still on top of him, around him.

"I feel like I should send your brother a thank-you message," she murmurs against the skin just under his ear. "For recommending you to me."

She feels him twitch inside of her, and he makes a strange little noise low in his throat. He doesn't tense, but he kind of… stills.

She leans back just enough that she can see his face, wondering if that was a wrong thing to say. Should she not have mentioned his brother?

It takes a moment to notice that his cheeks are flushed darker than their normal brown. His eyes are closed, and there is the slightest curl to his lips.

Oh. That's… that's important. She needs to remember that. She brushes a kiss to his cheek and nestles closer again, pillowing her cheek on his shoulder. He sighs, her entire body rising and falling with it, and his big hand cups the nape of her neck for a moment. It's been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> please feed(back) your writer <3


End file.
